


moonlight

by humidpaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hinanami - Freeform, Hinanami -Freeform, I have no regrets, Kissing, No Angst, also hajime calls chiaki his love bunny in this, pure fluff, this is like super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/pseuds/humidpaws
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki spend a nice night underneath the stars.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi I started this at 2 AM and finished at 3 AM. I do not recommend writing at those times but I was too busy thinking about Hinanami to sleep. So here's some fluff for all of u!!

Cold.

It was nearly unbearably cold that night. Which is why, rather than his usual attire; Hajime had decided on wearing a black hoodie that had been gifted to him by his classmate and friend; Komaeda. 

He could feel the frost nip at his face, which wasn't covered by anything at all, and he shivered slightly. He hoped it was worth it; sneaking out of his own house past midnight to meet Chiaki on the beach. While the rippling and splashing of the waves against the shore did seem relaxing to the reserve course student, Hinata's nerves were never completely calm. This was strange, as the boy was usually the more confident one. 

He wrapped the hoodie more tightly around him, and slowly approached Chiaki. She was sitting on a pink towel with petal designs decorating it, her gaze completely focused on some kind of platformer game she had flickering on her DS. Hearing him approach, her concentration was immediately shattered, and she turned to look at Hajime. 

The brown-haired boy felt his heart flutter slightly as Chiaki observed him, her pink eyes gazing over every bit of her friend's body. She hummed slightly, before patting the place next to her. Obviously taking Nanami's offer to sit down beside her, he slowly lowered himself onto the towel, sighing as he finally sat down next to her. 

"Nice night, right?" Hajime attempted the conversation, awkwardly shifting sand between his fingers in an effort to calm his nerves. He watched the tiny grains fall out of his palms and back onto the ground. It was a bit of a relaxation and a distraction from the girl next to him. However, it still felt wrong to distract himself from Chiaki; the one he had fallen for. The one who could make him _weak_ at the slightest stare. The one who he loved more than _anyone else._ Which was why he was desperate to make her happy tonight. 

Chiaki slightly giggled to herself at Hajime's nervousness. "Of course. I know I'd rather see it with you than anyone else." She murmured softly, before placing her hand on top of Hajime's own. The boy's breath hitched slightly as they threaded their fingers together. He tried to focus on anything else. The stars above, the beams of moonlight shining down on them, the waves....Anything but the pure _warmth_ he felt radiating between himself and the girl he loved. 

He felt nothing but embarrassment and love swirling around in this confusing mess of feelings. It wasn't even like he was dating Chiaki. Sure; they had been more intimate with each other than they had been with any of their other friends, but they would still just be friends; likely forever. Hajime new that the Ultimate Gamer would never even _consider_ taking him as a boyfriend. The mere thought of living a life without Chiaki in it broke his heart; the thought of seeing her with someone else made a sharp jolt of pain shoot through him like never before. He just wished he could be good enough...

"Hajime, are you alright. You're a little distracted...I think..." Chiaki waved one hand in front of his face, attempting to get his attention. She was crouched in front of him, her bunny-like hoodie draped over her. He could see the adorable ears from the hoodie poking out of the top. It almost made Chiaki look cuter than usual. Hajime could barely stop himself from staring. 

"Well...yes." Hajime gulped, as Chiaki crawled closer to him. "How could I not be...?" He fought back the urge to push her away before she got too close; and he got lost in those sweet pink eyes of hers. He could barely stop himself from staring into them now; feeling as if he needed to get closer to her face; to see her better. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Hinata leaned forward slightly. He thought he heard the one he loved gasp slightly, though it could have been his imagination. 

"By what...?" Chiaki whispered. Hajime felt like he was holding his breath. He could feel Chiaki's warm breath on his lips, and with the temperature outside; she was almost too tantalizing to resist. He stared into her eyes, his gaze gentle, as he brushed their lips together. 

"By _you_..." He whispered, finally closing the distance between them. Hajime wrapped his arms around Chiaki's shoulders, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. He practically _melted_ into the kiss, adoring every moment of it. The only thing he could focus on in those glorious five seconds was how soft Chiaki felt, pressed against him. The reserve course student didn't want this moment to end. He wanted his heart to keep beating this fast; he wanted to feel this way forever. 

When they finally broke apart for air, the two panted slightly; regaining their breath. Chiaki's face was flushed, as she crawled into Hajime's lap, snuggling into his chest. "You were amazing..." She mumbled, playing with his hoodie strings in the most adorable way possible. 

Hajime smiled, as he placed his arms underneath Chiaki, lifting her up slightly so that their cheeks could brush. "You were better, my adorable love bunny..." He practically _purred_ out the praise, burying his nose into the top of her hoodie, and feeling her bunny ears tickle his chin slightly. Chiaki squeaked slightly at the petname, which made Hinata chuckle a bit. 

The girl sat up a bit, the moonlight caressing her pale features, as she batted her eyelashes, her face flushed. "Hajime..." She sounded slightly desperate, though her tone was so full of love that Hinata thought he might faint right then and there. "Call me that again...I _love you_..."

The boy in question stroked her hair softly, before kissing her cheek as gently as possible. "I love you too, my sweet love bunny..." He whispered, cradling Chiaki in his arms as the beautiful moonlight shone down on them. 


End file.
